Walking in the Sunlight
by Kosumo no Jinchi
Summary: It's a BTVS/SM/Highlander crossover. All I'm going to say is: All the scoobies-old and new must unite.
1. The beginning of the end

~On the Moon~  
  
"ATTACK! We're under attack!" two voices yelled running through the dancing crowd.  
  
"Luna! Artimis! What is the meaning of this?!" Queen Selenity yelled over the din.  
  
"Beryl is attacking! The armies of earth are outside the gates!" Luna shouted.  
  
"By the Goddess," Selenity muttered to herself.  
  
"Mother, I must help the girls!" Serenity shouted, pulling out her sword and broach.  
  
"NO! You mustn't" Selenity shouted to the retreating back of her daughter.  
  
~Outside~ "MOON CELESTIAL POWER!" Serenity shouted holding up her broach. In a flash of light, Sailor Moon was standing where the princess had once been. After the transformation finished, she shot towards the enemy with a loud yell, her broadsword swinging in large arcs.  
  
Beryl was laughing maniacally overhead, with the shadow being also known as Metallia hanging next to her. "My queen," the voice rumbled. "There is the princess," it continued, somehow gesturing towards the whirlwind of destruction.  
  
Beryl smirked. "She's mine."  
  
~Back to Serenity~  
  
"This is for my home!" Serenity yelled, her sword caching a youma in the gut. "This is for my friends!" she caught another in the head. She had felt each of her closest friends die one by one. "And THIS is for my mother!" she blasted a group of twenty in front of her.  
  
"My, my, my, such a temper. Didn't your mother teach you how to behave?" an oily voice said. Serenity whirled around. "Beryl" she said, her voice full of venom. "You will pay," she proclaimed launching herself at the 'Queen' with a shout.  
  
What she didn't notice was the icicle that Beryl had created floating behind her. Beryl gestured sharply and the icicle plunged itself into Serenity's back.  
  
Serenity gasped and said, "I will get you one day, Beryl."  
  
~At the palace~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Queen Selenity yelled, watching her daughter get killed right before her eyes. "It is all over," she commented quietly, seeing the inner and outer princess lying, dead on the ground. "There is only one thing left that will help insure the safety of the future," she continued pulling out the Ginzuishou.  
  
"But, Selenity, you will die if you use the holy Ginzuishou," Luna protested.  
  
"It is the only way Luna. My daughter is dead. The greatest kingdom of all time has fallen," the Queen finished, making her wish.  
  
"Holy Ginzuishou, send all those that have died today to the future to be reborn, and seal the evil away until they remember and are able to fight them," she said. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" she shouted, holding the gem up high. A pink light shot out from in and enveloped all the people on the moon. Little bubbles formed around everyone and they floated towards the earth, where they traveled through a portal (courtesy of Pluto) to the future. All bubbles did this, except the bubble containing the princess. This bubble floated towards the current Earth.  
  
~On Earth~  
  
The body of the princess fell through the atmosphere to land in a remote, densely wooded area. After a moment with no movement, the woodland creatures came to investigate the intrusion in their forest. They slowly inched closer, glancing around for others.  
  
Suddenly, the body shot up with a gasp. 'What happened?' Serenity thought, gasping for breath. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember is blood. Blood.and death. How is it that I am alive?' she pondered, her initial disorientation wearing off.  
  
There was a bright flash and Serenity closed her eyes quickly. When the light died down, she opened her eyes.  
  
"The holy Ginzuishou," she murmured, quite awed.  
  
A hologram of Queen Selenity flickered into being. "My d-daughter," it said, the voice sounding far away. "If you are seeing this, then what Pluto has prophesized has come true. You have a characteristic gene in your blood that, if you are ever killed, will bring you back to life. We call it the "I" genome. But you are not invincible. The only way you can be killed or kill another Immortal is by decapitation." At this Serenity blanched. "In the future you and others like you will be called Immortals, and you will participate in 'The Game'. I love you, but this is your destiny. In a while, when you are ready, you will receive the full powers of the Moon. Moon researchers have discovered that the Crystal is sentient, but use your powers to disguise yourself. After today, you shall never age again. Good luck my daughter," the hologram finished, fading away.  
  
And so the first Immortal began life on Earth.  
  
~Sometime in the 1800's (During Angelus' and William the Bloody's reign)~  
  
A short, blonde haired woman walked towards a park in London, pondering the day that started it all.  
  
'So long. It has been ten thousand years since the fall of the Silver Millennium,' she thought walking through the park. She stopped in a tree- less area with a clear view of the moon. "Mother, what do you and Pluto have in mind for me?" she queried aloud.  
  
'In my time, I have seen the major birth of the immortal race and the coming of the demons and vampires. I wonder what the princesses would say if they knew that I organized the group of women that protect the world.'  
  
Serenity walked over to the nearby lake and sat on the bank. 'Too many names to remember from the last five hundred years. Serenity, 'Rena, Sere, Usagi, the list goes on.'  
  
The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she shivered. 'Someone is here,' she thought staying relaxed. She put her hand in front of her hand reached into her sub-space pocket and grabbed her sword.  
  
"Well, well, well," a sexy voice said from the shadows. "What do we have here?" A tall dark-haired man stepped out of the shadows. He smiled and she saw a flash of gold in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you know not to be out alone at night, pet?" another man, slightly shorter, with light brown curls stepped out from her right.  
  
She chuckled dryly. "Of course when I want a moment alone, someone decides that I'm a good snack." The two men looked slightly surprised. "Let me guess, you're Angelus," she gestured towards the dark-haired man. "And you are William the Bloody," she gestured to the other man. They looked even more surprised.  
  
"Well, you're one well informed chit," William commented, stalking towards her.  
  
She pulled out her sword, touching the tip to the ground. "Don't come any closer," she said warningly, eyes glowing.  
  
William smirked, and she looked down, blushing faintly. "Or what pet?" he purred sexily. "Gonna stake the Big Bad?"  
  
Usagi looked up at him surprised. She snorted disbelievingly. "B-big Bad?" she asked incredulously. "T-that's what you're calling yourself? Darling, do yourself a favor and stick to William the Bloody," she finished, trying not to smile.  
  
William looked taken aback, but laughed after a second. He strolled up until she was standing between his legs. "I like you ducks. Wha's your name luv?" he purred silkily.  
  
Usagi's blush increased. "S-Serenity Usagi," she stuttered.  
  
He chuckled darkly and pressed her body to him. She gasped and he took the opportunity to press a hard kiss to her lips. "Serenity Usagi, eh? I like it. I'll definitely be seeing you around pet." He released her and she fell to the ground. He looked down at her with her eyes shining defiance, and her hair silver in the moonlight. "Definitely," he purred, licking his lips.  
  
She growled and grabbed her sword, pushing herself up. "Get away," she said between clenched teeth.  
  
Angelus, who had been "occupied" with Drucilla, looked up, grinning wickedly. "Let's leave, my Childe. There will be time later"  
  
All three of them left as Usagi watched on. William looked back and licked his lips once more. "Later," he agreed. He then walked off, the other two following him.  
  
Usagi watched them walk off and put her hands to her lips. 'What happened? Why-why did I like that so much?' She blinked and then fully processed what had happened. "Damn," she swore. "I need a drink," she continued, putting her sword away. She slowly walked back to her flat, muttering to herself about the stupidity of over-egotistical vampires with bad hair.  
  
~The next night~  
  
Usagi walked around, her telltale hair hidden under a hat. She decided to patrol to let off some steam while helping the newest Slayer.  
  
'Tonight must be dead for the undead,' she thought. She had been patrolling for two hours and had only run into one vampire and one youma. She got the characteristic tingling she felt when another Immortal was near.  
  
She shook her head and pulled out her sword. "Whoever you are, you can come out now. I know you're there."  
  
A tall man in a trench coat stepped from the shadows of a nearby alley. "You're pretty perceptive for someone so young," he commented.  
  
She smirked. 'Idiot,' she thought. "I'm older than I look. Have you ever heard of the First Evil?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Who hasn't?" he retorted, taking off his jacket and pulling his own blade out.  
  
She chuckled and took down the glamour she had put over her eyes to hide the wisdom and age that lay within them. "I was born in a time before it ever existed," she commented looking the man straight in the eyes.  
  
He stepped back, surprised at the period of time and the amount of wisdom and pain in her eyes. "B-but that would make you over-" he stuttered out.  
  
"Ten thousand, as of yesterday actually. I suppose you could call me the first Immortal. Are we going to play or not?" she gestured towards their swords, itching for a fight.  
  
He got into his stance while she re-set hers. As if on some unspoken command they both charged and met with a clash of steel and a blaze of sparks. Unknown to the two Immortals, they were being watched by immortals of another kind.  
  
"The chit's good," the shorter of the two men commented.  
  
"According to one of my contacts," Angelus said, watching Usagi's moves closely, "She's over ten thousand years old and is the founder of the Watcher's Council," he continued.  
  
William whistled at the information. "She looks damn good for her age."  
  
They watched as Usagi quickly disarmed her opponent and rapidly cut off his head. Blue lighting shot out of the body and around Usagi. She rose a few feet off the ground, absorbing the powers and knowledge of the unnamed Immortal with a pain-filled yell.  
  
Usagi's body lowered slowly to the ground. "God that bloody hurt. Stupid buggerin' rules." she murmured to herself. She heard clapping and immediately stood up, ready for any attacks.  
  
"Congrats with the wanker over there, pet. You're pretty agile for your age," William commented stepping out of the shadows.  
  
She blushed a bit at the comment. "What is it with people who want to kill you and shadows? And don't you know you're not supposed to talk to women about their age? Especially when they're as old as I am," she joked watching him very carefully.  
  
"Well, number one, me mum never told me the thing about the ages pet. Thanks for the tip. And number two, who said I wanted to kill you?" he asked stepping into her personal space.  
  
She half-heartedly raised her sword, blushing at his proximity. "Now, what were you going to do with that, luv? Cut off me balls?" he joked, putting his hand near hers on the hilt to hold the blade down, if that was her plan.  
  
She shivered at the feeling that went through her as their hands brushed together. "T-that s-sounds l-like a-a good idea," she stuttered out after a minute of silence.  
  
"Something wrong ducks?" William asked, smirking. "Cat got your." he did that infuriating tongue thing that made him so popular with women. ".tongue?"  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes. "Careful what you do with it." she grinned wickedly, "I might have to cut it off."  
  
William grinned back just as wickedly. "Careful what you say luv." he murmured. "So, is there somethin' wrong.luv?"  
  
Usagi stiffened at his tone, but her blush grew darker as she realized exactly what effect the vampire was having on her. "Yes, there is something wrong, luv. You're too close, so if you don't mind backing away, I won't have to stake you tonight," she threatened, putting her hand by her side and grabbing the stake that was hidden in her sub-space pocket.  
  
"What are you going to stake the Big Bad with, luv? Your hairpin? I think not," he commented with a laugh.  
  
She just smirked and whipped out the stake, putting the tip to his chest. "No, a hairpin is only for emergencies, I like to use this for my regular vampire on the street," she commented grinning evilly.  
  
William took a step back, acting as if he had indeed been pierced in the heart. "Oi, my bleedin' heart." he said, staggering.  
  
Angelus, Dru, and Darla emerged from the nearby shadows.  
  
"My puppy." Druscilla growled insanely. "It is time for Daddy and Mommy and you to go home. I see in the stars something enormous will happen. Mummy doesn't like it. Daddy, we must leave." she pouted to Angelus  
  
Angelus rolled his eyes and chuckled benevolently. "Come William." he said imperiously.  
  
William shook his head. "No. 'm gonna make a li'l wager with the chit." he said slyly. Angelus chuckled wickedly and turned to the two women. "Come," was all he said. He left with Darla and Dru trailing behind.  
  
Usagi looked at him in confusion. "What in the bloody hell do you want?" she asked in bewilderment.  
  
William looked at her darkly. "You."  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. “Let’s play a game ducks”

~Chapter 2~  
  
"What on Gods green earth do ye want with me?" Usagi asked tilting her head in bewilderment. Whenever she grew anxious or excited, her Irish accent appeared, her motherland being Ireland.  
  
William chuckled at her show of innocence and accent. "Let's play a game ducks," he said his mind quickly running through different scenarios.  
  
"What kind of game?" she asked, intrigued.  
  
"Hide and go tag. I'm 'it,' so you get to hide. Once I find you it turns into a game of tag. If I catch you, you're mine. free to do whatever I please with you. You win, you live," he looked at her.  
  
She looked straight back at him, red. "Weel, there doesnae seem to be a choice to me life," she said, frowning, obviously agitated.  
  
William shrugged. "Yes well, I prefer to think of it as forced participation.with a price," he grinned, showing teeth glinting in the rising of the moon.  
  
She growled. "So, it's do or die?" she asked ironically.  
  
William laughed. "Yes. Now, I'm getting impatient. Let's start." He vamped out, laughing wickedly when she gave a startled squeak. "NOW pet! I'd run an' 'ide, if'n I was you!"  
  
She took off like a dart, crashing through the foliage, dodging bushes. She ran for about an hour, changing directions every so often to throw him off. She found a stream and waded about ten minutes up, then grabbed hold of a low tree branch and hauled herself up, then promptly scrambled back against the main trunk of the tree, hugging it. She shivered occasionally, panting hard. She strained to hear any noise the vampire made, but to no avail. She took a pocket watch out of her jacket and upon looking at it, frowned. 'It was only a little after midnight!' she thought with dismay. She shrugged and leaned against the trunk. Ten minutes later, she was asleep.  
  
William sniffed the air delicately and grinned. She had been here recently. He followed her trail and then lost it at the stream. He chuckled, "Smart li'l chit," he said with affection. He wandered up the stream for about an hour, searching the trees and bushes alongside it. Finally he caught her scent again and looked around. 'Where the bloody hell was she?' he asked himself.  
  
Then, as he was walking down the bank, a low branch stuck his head and he fell into the water with a curse. "Oh fuck!" he whimpered, holding his hand to his head. He sniffed and his eyes widened. He looked up and saw a leg dangling, the body hidden amongst the leaves. He grinned. "Tha's m' girl."  
  
~In the tree~  
  
Usagi felt cold. And stiff. And then she remembered. She stretched her arms out and let out a less than tuneful "hmm." Her eyes fluttered open to look. directly into William the Bloody's beautiful, warm, ice-blue eyes. She screeched and tried to jump out of the tree, but William held her tight. "Don't fight it love," he said gently as he pulled her into his arms. She trembled, not only because she was afraid, but also because in all her long life, she had never been held so intimately before.  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a sob. He began to rub her back in comforting circles and that was all it took for the dam to break. The tears became torrential. He drew back, face troubled, to look at her. "There, there, non o' tha'," he said awkwardly.  
  
"B-but I dinna wan' to die!" Usagi wailed pitifully.  
  
William chuckled wryly. "Jus' think of it as living anew pet," he said comfortingly.  
  
He kissed the crown of her head lightly and drew her close once more. Then he swung out of the tree, Usagi tight in his hold. He took of at a fast pace, Usagi whimpering and twining her thin arms around his neck. "Pet, I need you to wrap your legs around me so I can travel faster. Dawn is coming." She obeyed and he felt himself reacting to her warmth.  
  
'Not now you great lummox!' he chided himself. 'Come down, an' you'll be dust an' your soon-to-be Childe will suffer a mental breakdown.' He gained in speed.  
  
Half an hour later, they were situated in his mother's house, which he had taken over once she had died. 'Once I killed her,' he thought with anguish.  
  
He wiped away a lone blood tear and turned to the waif-like girl in his arms. "Hmmm.. I do think that it was love at first sight," he whispered in her sleeping ear. He chuckled humorlessly. "Time to wake up, my little Kitten," he said, shaking her lightly.  
  
She grumbled and swatted his hand away. He laughed, for real this time, and shook her awake. She gasped and struggled to get down. He set her down and she backed away, watching him warily. "Why have ye nae killed me yet?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
He shrugged. "Jus' thought you'd like to watch your last sunrise before anything happened," he said indifferently.  
  
She nodded sadly, hurt and fear shining in those deep blue eyes. She turned with longing in her eyes and walked over to the black shades, pulling them open. William shrank into the shadows, watching longingly as Usagi stood rapturously in the sunlight, the sun giving her hair the appearance of white gold. She stood there for the next twenty minutes, watching the sun climb high into the sky. She wiped her tears away and shut the blinds, then turned to William and took a deep breath.  
  
"I-I'm ready," she said tonelessly, staring into his eyes.  
  
He smiled tenderly and walked up to her. He reached for her and flinched as she shied away. "Luv." he began, running a slim hand through his mat of curls. "'m not gonna kill you."  
  
Usagi looked at him, bewilderment and suspicion in her eyes. "Aye? An' what're ye plannin' on doin' then?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I was planning on making you my Childe."  
  
She gasped. "A-a vampire?" He nodded.  
  
"So its best if you don't struggle pet. Plus, it'll be easier this way." He turned her around, pulled to him so that her back was touching his torso, and put a drenched handkerchief over her mouth and nose.  
  
She struggled for a moment, but soon sank into a deep sleep, the chloroform taking effect. He sighed. Now it was time to be extraordinarily careful.  
  
He laid her down on the chaise and tenderly pushed her hair away from her face and neck. "Don' worry, Kitten," he said, nuzzling her throat. "'ll take care of you." And he bit down.  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


End file.
